Broken Wings
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: just read it...its late...i dont feel like giving a summary
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken_** Wings

A/n: yeah…I jus wanted to write.

" You can't do this…you can't jus forget…can you…or maybe…you want to remember…why Sora?... why would you want to remember?...or forget…forget me…"

Sora held his head between his hands. Spinning, that was what he was doing, spinning." Leave me alone!" He summoned the Keyblade and swung at the air.

" You are alone Sora…very alone…" The mocking voice chimed.

" What do you want?" Sora said helplessly, falling to his knees.

" What do I want?…I want what you have…" Sora looked into the darkness. " I want to have a heart too…" Sora clutched his head once more.

" No…it's only a dream…Just a dream…"

" Sora…when are you going to stop fooling yourself…you're lost Sora…"

" No."

" Oh, the oh so mighty keybearer lost his way. It was coming you know? You just couldn't stick to the path." A figure came out of the darkness and hit him upside the head.

" You couldn't fallow the light."

" I could."

" Then why are you here? Talking with shadows…is that what you really are? A shadow. Only a darkened outline of some other light…" Sora stayed silent.

" Why don't you fight back Sora…have you given up?" The figure stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. " Have you lost your light…?"

_Sora…We could take the raft together…just the two of us! _

Sora looked back into his eyes. " No…not yet…" he pushed the figure out of the way and stood.

" you can't win Sora…not now…not ever…your light…it's just a flicker…it will be blown out."

To Be continued…

* * *

A/n: yeah…I was bored…it was 9:02 at night…I was on the computer…fanfiction called me…

Sora: loser. Cant u find something else to do? Like sleep?

Me: no…not really

Sora ( Sigh )

Dark Figure: lalalalala ( dances around )

Kairi: o o! pic me!

Me: ok….

Kairi: am I Sora's light?

Me: how dumb are you?

Sora: isn't Namine the blond? Why is Kairi so stupid?

Kairi: wha?

Me: good point….hey Sora, I gotta question. You wear really big shoes, are your feet really that big?

Kairi: are they?

Dark Figure: why do ya'll want to know how big his feet are?

Sora: I dunno…( takes off shoe and looks )

Dark Figure: o my god…

Me: is Sora's shoe really that big? Is Namine dumber than Kairi? Read more soon and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**_Wings_

**Chapter 2.**

**When the Sun dies.**

Sora awoke with sweat clinging to his face. Running down his well carved jaw line. He blinked and looked around his darkened room.

"Another dream…" He said to himself sitting up. _Stop fooling yourself…you're lost Sora… _He shook his head. It was just a dream…only a dream…He pulled a shirt over his bare chest and rose up to open the window. It was cloudy. Like it always was. Both in his mind and in real life. He glanced around over at the other bed on the far wall. The sheets were made and everything laid lifeless. _Eh…where is that Haru…_He stretched his arms. over his head

"Haru!" He called. There were a series of steps before the door opened.

"What?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. His silver hair falling into his crystal blue hues. "We gotta go…" Sora said walking over to the coat hanger and putting on his short sleeved cloak. "go?" Haru said slipping a shirt on himself. " go where?" Sora looked in the mirror then at the brush on the dresser before him. " I don't know yet…" He said finally turning away to face him. " Any where someone needs us…" Haru gave him a look he couldn't read. "Sora…you're so weird…" Sora glanced back at him. " I mean…you're eighteen and all you care about is helping people. Your just…different" Sora was silent a moment. " Why don't you get a normal job? Like tending a bar?" Sora laughed slightly. " That's normal for an eighteen year old?" Haru shrugged. " All considering."

He was right. The worlds had gone through some hard times. They all had almost…been lost. Not lost but…._fotgotten._ Even…Kairi…

"Sora?" He looked up and Haru. " you…okay?" Sora looked down a moment. "yeah…I'm alright." " I'll get the motorcycles ready…" Haru gave him one last look before he ran out of the room. _Yeah…I think I'm alright._

* * *

A/n: WOOOOOOOO! I haven't been on here in mooooonths! Yippee! I really wanted to update this. I'm sorry it too me so long to do so. Plzz forgive.

Sora: idiot.

Haru: who the heck am I?

Me: well, you see it goes like this. I just got done watching rave master. And you see I really liked Haru in it and I said " hey! Why not I interpret my new obsession with my other obbsessiong?" In other words, you are Haru glory but not. Hah!

Haru: whaa?

Sora: I'm…eighteen…

Me: yup. And aren't you hot.

Sora: blushes…

Kairi: have I died?

Me: possibly because you annoy me.

Kairi: whaaaaaaa?

Me: Plzz read more! In the next one there will be a wonderful action scene! And the chapter will be waaaaay longer! Yippee!

Everyone: oh god…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**FreeFall**

It was the only place he could think. With the wind whipping past him. The only place he really found peace. It wasn't really a motor cycle. It had three wheels. It seemed to be more of a four wheeler. Only the skeleton of the bike was more narrow and its color was an army green. It had holders for gunblades and swords but he rarely used those. Only when it didn't come to him did he…well. There was no use thinking about that.

Haru had the motorcycle. He rode it, swerving a little for fun beside him. Sora only looked passively at him from time to time. He knew not where they were going this time, and the world around them he only saw in blurs. _You running again?_

Sora found himself standing in a field of flowers with the sky a color of white. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see a tall, slender girl facing the opposite direction of him. Her Hair falling past her waste with a pink ribbon tied into it. A few auburn strands blowing in the wind. "No…" He responded looking back ahead of him." You seem to be…" Sora looked down. " You don't have to run…" She said softly. Sora went to look back over his shoulder but he was already back on the bike. Back with the black and white surroundings.

"Sora!" Haru called. Sora looked in the direction he was pointing to see a man sitting in the middle of the stretch of flat land. He wore and old, ratted coat of an old organization thirteen member. He could see as they drove up that he was drunk. To drunk to even focus his eyes directly on Sora. They seemed to dance around in his head like they were fallowing some ever moving object. " Oh the Key bearer comes again." The man said in a gay, slurred tone. " You gonna kill me Key bearer?" He said skeptically. Sora bent down to his level. " The Organization been long gone old man." " The kill me. You know you want too." He said laughing at the end of this sentence like it were a joke. Maybe perhaps it was. " You're to drunk, it wouldn't be a fair fight." Sora said standing. " Not that it would matter. I'm the least of your worries." The man said rocking back and forth slightly. " If you can't kill me how are every gonna save yourself?" Again he ended this with a laugh. He pulled him up by the collar of his cloak and looked at him. "Better watch what you say." Sora said deeply. The man only laughed. " Pretty dark for you Sora…is it because you lost her?" Sora looked wide eyed a moment then dropped him back to his place on the ground. " I don't have time for you…" " How long has it been Sora? Five years?" Sora looked to the ground. " You cant even summon the keyblade anymore…" " Shut up!" Sora said turning on him. " I can!" " But it's no matter…its all black. Like your heart." The man said rocking back and forth. " You know the war is coming and that is something you can't run from." Sora looked back at him. " No matter where you go…" He began laughing hysterically once more.

" Haru…" He said not looking at him. " Lets go…"

* * *

A/n: sorry there was no action scene like I planned. It kinda got a little sidetracked… o well. Plzz read more coming soon! ( heh...sorry if there are typoes...) 


End file.
